


Picnic In The Springtime

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [126]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Feeling the Springtime, M/M, Picnic In The Garden, Sunshine - Freeform, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry share a picnic in the Grimmauld garden. Fluffyness ensues.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Picnic In The Springtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely M0stlyVoid. You wanted _'springtime'_ so I've given you something even sweeter than your birthday cake! 🎂

“ _Ta-da_ ,” said Harry opening the door to Grimmauld’s garden. Levitating before him was a tray, laden with Pumpkin Juice, cucumber sandwiches and tiny chocolate muffins. “All your favourites,” Harry smiled. “You like?”

“I do,” Draco replied, turning his sun-pinked face to Harry’s direction. The wizard had been watching the blossom fall slowly from the trees and listening to birdsong. “I can’t remember when I felt this relaxed.”

Harry perched down beside Draco. “Such a lovely treat: food, drink and springtime.”

“There’s only one thing missing,” Draco declared. He cupped Harry’s jaw, meeting his beloved's lips for a soft, lazy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
